Happy Birthday, Bright Eyes!
Happy Birthday, Bright Eyes is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Three years have passed and the heroes are planning a special birthday party for Bright Eyes. Unfortunately, Bright Eyes starts to become overwhelmed by the party. Plot Part One (At the Puppy Pound, three years passed. All of the heroes enter.) Narrator: It had been three years since Calvin and Wendy got married. Many different things happened at the pound and the town of Poundsville. Most of the older members of the Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound have been old enough to join the Pound Puppies. Igor has now been promoted as the pound's teacher, often helping the younger puppies and kittens with their studies. Bright Eyes is now captain of the pound's cheerleading squad with Jayden as vice-captain. Slushy and Elaine have graduated from college and received PhDs as veterinarians. To keep both sides satisfied, Rosy, TJ, and Zany moved in together. Saul and Rebecca retired from the pound to help Ashley, Shepard and Christopher on their mission. In addition, Calvin and Wendy gave birth to four puppies. So many changes, so little time. On this day, as Bright Eyes and her cheerleading squad are practicing, all of her friends, especially Igor, are planning a very special birthday for Bright Eyes. (Later, Igor and Whopper are in the Pound, wearing party hats and giggling.) Igor: OK, when she comes in, we jump out and yell "Surprise!". Got it? Whopper: Sure. But are you sure about that? Igor: Sure. Everyone's getting ready and Bright Eyes is still outside with her cheerleading squad. Now let's practice. Whopper: OK. (The two hide behind something and then jump out.) Igor and Whopper: Surprise! Igor: OK, not bad, but let's try... (Someone knocks at the door. The two gasp.) Igor(whispering): Shh. That's her. Get ready. Whopper: Okay. (Whopper hides while Igor opens the door and then ducks out of the way. Louie walks in with some bags. Igor and Whopper jump out and throw confetti, startling Louie.) Igor and Whopper: Surprise! Happy... Igor: Oh, it's Louie. Louie: Sacre bleu. You gave the old ticker a start. Well, I've got the stuff for the birthday cake. Igor and Whopper: Mmm. Cake. (Louie walks off and Igor closes the door.) Whopper: Well, guess we have more time to practice. (Bright Eyes, Spice and Sparky approach the two.) Bright Eyes: Hi. (The two flinch in surprise.) Igor: Hey, she surprised us. Whopper: Hey, Bright Eyes, what's that over there? (Whopper points behind Bright Eyes, who then looks. Whopper signals for Igor to do the surprise. They briefly duck out of sight.) Bright Eyes: I don't see any...Hey, where'd you guys go? (Igor and Whopper pop out and throw confetti, surprising Bright Eyes.) Igor and Whopper: Surprise! Happy birthday! Bright Eyes: Aw, you guys. (Gamma, Cooler, Colette, Catgut, Kisa, TJ, Elaine, Faith, Marcus, Momo, Slushy, Winky, Rosy, Zany, Nose Marie, Tony, Michelle, Bartrand, Victoria, Darius, Antonio, Jayden, and Anchor enter.) Cooler: Well, Bright Eyes, today is your special day. What would you like to do? Zany: Yeah, birthday girl. Bright Eyes: Well... Iggy, You have cat whiskers? Igor: Well, Yes... Bright Eyes: It suits you. It's like a kitten on top of a pup, like stilts. Tony: Only that you and Iggy are cuter. So, Bright Eyes, what do you want us to do? Bright Eyes: Well, what do you guys have for me? Michelle: Hey, there's a new video game dedicated to cheerleading at the arcade room. Want to check it out? Igor: first, Your gift from Me is behind one of these tarps. One is Green, the other is Red. What do You say? (points at the Green Tarp.) Bright Eyes: Um... The green one? Igor: Now what You didn't get. (unveils the Red tarp to reveal a bunch of dead leaves.) Tony: It was a pile of Leaves? Igor: Congrats! You dodged the Doink! and now what You got. (unveils the green tarp to reveal a slew of Inline Skates and safety pads.) It's a set of Inline Skates with plenty of Safety pads! for the adventurer in You! Bright Eyes: Aw! Iggy, that's so sweet of you to... Tony: Come on, you guys. Let's try out the new video game! (At the arcade room, Bright Eyes and Igor are playing a video game as everyone else watches. Both Igor and Bright Eyes are wearing cheerleading outfits. Bright Eyes notices Igor and giggles.) Bright Eyes: Iggy, why are you wearing a cheerleading outfit? Igor: Um, wrong outfit? Bright Eyes: (Giggling) Iggy, you're so funny. Igor: Say, Bright Eyes, you're getting good at this. Bright Eyes: I guess I am. (Cooler and Rosy go by Bright Eyes.) Cooler: How are you liking that new video game? Bright Eyes: It's a really cool game, Cooler. one of the best games in the world. and Iggy, how do You feel about coming with Me to the roller rink? Igor: Well, since You asked-- (Tony rushes to Bright Eyes.) Tony: No time for that, birthday girl. It's time to sing karaoke. Igor: Hey, at least let Me answer. Tony: Sorry, Iggy. Igor: Seriously? (sits down.) Tony: Really, Iggy. I didn't mean to interrupt you guys. Bright Eyes: On second thought, maybe some karaoke wouldn't hurt. (Later, Bright Eyes is seen by a karaoke machine, singing while everyone else watches.) Tony: Come on, Iggy, don't be sore. I didn't mean to interrupt you and Bright Eyes. Igor: Sore? I don't have any canker sores. Bright Eyes: Canker sor-- (stifles Her laughing, but laughs out loud.) That's a Hot one, Iggy! Ha ha ha ha! Tony: Actually, Iggy, what I mean to say is please don't be angry at me. I'm sorry for interrupting you. (Igor puts his hand on Tony's shoulder.) Igor: All is forgiven. Tony: (Hugging Igor) Say, you made a good joke earlier. You should be in a comedy. Igor: I wish it were that simple. Tony: Say, Bright Eyes. Uncle Horatio just rented a inflatable slide for the party. Would you like to see it? Bright Eyes: Why not? (Later, the group is standing outside, looking at a giant inflatable slide.) Slushy: What do you think, Bright Eyes? Bright Eyes: Bow oh wow! That's huge! does anyone want to go on it? Igor: No, Bright Eyes. It's Your birthday. You slide first. and Here's why. (Upbeat music plays.) Tony: No! (A Record scratch is heard) No Singing! Igor: Aw, you ruined it! Tony: I'm sorry but I think it's better if we don't sing. Igor: Oh. Well, let's try out the slide. (Winky, Tony, Igor, and Bright Eyes climb on the inflatable slide's steps.) Sarge: Now, play safe, Winky. Winky: (laughing)Oh, please. How can one get hurt on this thing? I'm fine, uncle Sarge. Gamma: (Addressing Sarge) Well, you certainly some parental instincts in you. Sarge: What? You expect me to say "Break a leg."? (Gamma pats Sarge's shoulder.) Gamma: I didn't mean to offend you, Sarge. Sometimes, I had that parental instincts too. (Talking to Yao off-screen) Yao! Stop teasing Hydra! (Addressing Sarge) See what I mean? Sarge: Yes, I do. (At the slide, Tony, Igor, Bright Eyes, and Winky are at the top. They then slide down and laugh.) Tony: That was fun! Let's do it again! Bright Eyes: Sure. Tony: But first, do you feel hungry? Bright Eyes: Well, kinda. Gamma: Well then, how about we all go out for pizza and miniature golfing? I have coupons for Petunia's Pizza and Putt Putt Palace. What do you say, Bright Eyes? Bright Eyes: That would sound peachy keen, Mr. Gamma, but you don't have to do that for me. Zany: Aw, come on, Bright Eyes. It's your birthday. Bright Eyes: Well... Igor: Let her decide, guys. Bright Eyes: Okay. What do you think, Iggy? Igor: Why are you asking me? It's your choice, birthday girl. Bright Eyes: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to Petunia's Pizza and Putt Putt Palace! Igor: Huh. They all start with the letter P. and a good choice. Gamma: Is everyone ready? We're taking my newly made aircraft. Part Two (In the skies, The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Staff Members, Minks, and Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound are inside Gamma's aircraft, which is the size of a giant spacecraft. Inside the aircraft, Gamma is at the controls while Gloomy rests his feet on the control panel. Bright Eyes is with them, sitting in a soft, cozy chair.) Gamma: In just a few moments, we will be at Petunia's Pizza and Putt Putt Palace. Are you excited, Bright Eyes? Bright Eyes: Just No Onions. Gamma: Don't you worry, birthday girl. They never serve onions on pizza. Gloomy: Matter of fact, Sensei Gamma, I don't recall one restaurant serving onions with pizza. Come to think of that, I've never heard of onions on pizza, have you, Sensei Gamma? Gamma: Hardly. Gloomy: I can taste that pizza right now. Gamma: (Checking the radar) Well, this is the place. (Gamma lands the aircraft at the parking lot.) Gamma: (Speaking to the intercom) Attention ladies, gentlemen puppies, and kittens, we are now at Petunia's Pizza and Putt Putt Palace. Please proceed safely to the exit and enjoy Bright Eyes' birthday. Thank you for riding my aircraft. (To Bright Eyes) Are you ready to have fun, birthday girl? Bright Eyes: Sure. (Later, the heroes are enjoying themselves. Rosy, Zany and TJ are playing an arcade game, Sarge and Gamma are playing billiards and everyone is playing golf. Bright Eyes and Igor are at the first hole.) Igor: Here it is. One more shot. (Bright Eyes tries to nudge the ball into the hole, but misses.) Igor: Maybe one more. (takes aim.) If My superstitions are correct... (Bright Eyes nudges the ball and it falls into the hole.) Bright Eyes: What's the score, Iggy? Igor: We both got a birdie. Dumbo: Birdies? Where? Igor: No, Dumbo. That's golf talk. Um, Bright Eyes, after our game, can I please speak with You, Pup-to-Pup? Bright Eyes: Is there something wrong, Igloo? Igor: No, nothing's wrong-- ...Igloo? Bright Eyes: (Giggling) I'm just messing with you. Igor: Anyway, it's about Our future. We have Immortality from Wishbone. but... (removes His Glasses.) Bright Eyes: But, what? Igor: Well, since Wishbone can't grant wishes to humans like Holly, What will become of Us, the Pound, and the others when Holly's gone? (Wishbone rushes toward Igor.) Wishbone: Hold the phone, that's not true. I grant wishes for all pure hearted creatures, not just cats and dogs. Why just last week, Cooler asked me if he wanted everyone in the Puppy Pound to live forever. So, I did him a favor and now, all of the cats, dogs, humans, and minks will live forever. Igor: Yes, but After We shrink down to Our newborn phases, We'd have to leave the pound. Wishbone: Leave the Pound? Igor: Yes. I don't mind starting Our lives over and over, but people will get suspicious, Circuses could imprison Us and We'd be treated like slaves, not getting Our freedom. We'd have to go underground. Wishbone: Okay, now you're scaring me. Nobody would ever do that to you. Let's... let's just forget about this and enjoy the birthday. I don't want to think about this. Igor: Sorry. I wasn't thinking rationally. I just... (Hugs Bright Eyes as He sheds tears.) Wishbone: (Angrily) Thanks a lot, Igor. Now you made me regret granting that wish. All I wanted to do was to benefit my friends with immortality and... Bright Eyes: Come on, Wishbone. He said He was sorry. (Wishbone starts crying and runs off.) Dumbo: Wishbone? Wishbone! (Dumbo rushes off after Wishbone.) Igor: Sorry. That was on impulse. (Bright Eyes hugs Igor.) Bright Eyes: I know you didn't mean to hurt his feelings, Iggy. Let's continue with my birthday. (Later, most everyone is eating pizza. The rest are having conversations. Twitchy goes up to Bright Eyes and Igor.) Twitchy: What's up, birthday girl? (Looks at Wishbone, who stares angrily at Igor) Golly, what's up with him? Trivia This is the first fan-made episode to take place three human years later. This fan-made episode marks the last appearances of Saul and Rebecca., as they made cameo appearances in the beginning. Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist